Naruto Seed Destiny
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Fic untuk mengikuti festival HTNH. Warning and summary inside


**Naruto Seed Destiny**

**Fic untuk HTNH (Hari Tragedi NaruHina)**

**Summary :**

**Pertemuan yang membekas dalam, pertemuan kembali dan kenyataan yang pahit, pertempuran yang menyebabkan tragedi paling buruk dalam hidupnya... Akhir dari semua takdir... Mati...**

**Warning : Chara death, scene diambil dari salah satu Anime, AU (Very), OOC (Chara ada untuk dibuat OOC, cerita tanpa adanya OOC akan terasa datar, OOC diperbolehkan asal masih dalam artian baik)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**If you don't like, don't Read and Review... No one make you read this...**

**-XXX-**

Sore yang indah di Eurasia, negara yang memiliki keindahan pantai yang terkenal akan sunsetnya. Angin yang semilir membuat perasaan menjadi sangat tenang. Bunyi deburan ombak yang menghantam batu karang menjadi simfony tersendiri bagi para pendengarnya. Sungguh indah.

Disanalah, di atas salah satu tebing yang tidak terlalu curam, berdiri Naruto Namikaze. Ia memandang lurus tepat kearah matahari terbenam. Mata birunya agak sedikit menyipit, silau akan sinar mentari yang beberapa menit lagi akan menghilang.

Naruto Namikaze, pemuda berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut pirang menyala dan mata biru yang berkilau. Ia adalah anggota dari pasukan ZAFT, yang bergabung dalam skuad kapal induk Minerva. Ia adalah seorang pilot mobile suit Gundam ZGMF-X565 Impulse. Hari ini mereka berlabuh di Negara Eurasia ini untuk mengisi persediaan senjata, makanan, dan bahan energi. Karena memakan waktu yang agak lama, Tsunade Senju, sang kapten kapal memperbolehkan para awaknya untuk istirahat sejenak.

Pikiran Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh perang tersela, mendengar suara halus perempuan yang berdendang riang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, arah sumber suara yang didengarnya. Sosok itu akhirnya tertangkap oleh matanya. Seorang gadis yang ia perkirakan seumuran dengannya, memakai dress sederhana dengan warna ungu dan kuning. Rambut indigonya tergerai hingga pinggang. Matanya tertutup rapat sambil merentangkan tangannya, melompat kecil seraya berputar. Kelihatannya ia juga sama dengan Naruto yang sedang menikmati suasana sore di pantai ini.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Walaupun senyum kecil, jika para awak kapal Minerva lain melihatnya, pasti mereka akan bingung. Naruto, sebagai pilot gundam adalah sosok yang dikenal dingin yang jarang sekali tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa ia bisa tersenyum, hanya gara-gara tingkah polos gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal? Ia pun juga bingung mengapa ia bisa tersenyum.

Namun tak lama kemudian, senyum itu hilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi kengerian. Gadis itu terpeleset dan jatuh!

Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari dan melompat, mencoba untuk menolong gadis itu. Naruto melihat gadis itu yang panik, bergegas berenang menghampirinya. Namun karena panik, gadis itu tetap meronta. Bahkan pipi Naruto terluka karena tergores kuku panjang gadis itu.

"Kau mau mati?" bentak Naruto yang kesal. Entah mengapa, mendengar kata mati gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi shock dan berhenti meronta. Naruto pun menyeretnya menuju gua yang ada di tebing itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang khawatir melihat gadis itu terdiam. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memeluk erat lututnya.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling dan ia menemukan beberapa ranting kayu yang rupanya terhempas akibat ombak. Ia mengumpulkannya dan menumpuknya. Ia lalu mengambil 2 buah batu dan menggesekkannya. Tak lama kemudian terpercik api kecil, yang lama-kelamaan membesar. Kehangatannya cukup untuk menghalau udara yang semakin dingin karena hari telah malam.

Naruto duduk disamping Gadis itu dan mencoba mengawali pembicaraan. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze, namamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu menatap wajah Naruto. Biru bertemu lavender. "Na-namaku Hinata Hyuga," jawabnya agak gugup dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

Hening...

"Kukira kita tadi akan mati tenggelam," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Setengah serius, setengah bercanda.

"Mati?" Desis Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Mati! Mati! Aku tak mau mati!" jeritnya histeris. Membuat Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya terkejut.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" pemuda itu cemas.

Cairan bening itu perlahan-lahan membuat aliran kecil menuruni pipi putihnya. "Aku takut mati." hanya kalimat itu yang keluar terus menerus dari bibir mungilnya. Seakan itu adalah mantra yang dapat menenangkannya.

Naruto, entah bagaimana atau mengapa, tiba-tiba memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu. Aku akan melindungimu dan ini adalah janji seumur hidupku."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata biru itu. Mata yang menyiratkan penuh perhatian dan kejujuran. Ia tak kuasa menahan keinginan untuk memeluk pemuda itu dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto."

Dan mereka pun tertidur.

**XXX**

"Hinata!"

Naruto dan Hinata terbangun karena mendengar seseorang memanggil Nama Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari ia masih memeluk Naruto, buru-buru melepaskannya.

"Ma-maaf," katanya agak gugup. Wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Hei! Kami dibawah sini!" teriak Naruto, berharap orang yang memanggil nama Hinata tadi mengetahui posisi mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, seutas tali terjuntai di depan gua. Naruto menyuruh Hinata terlebih dahulu, baru ia yang menyusul.

Di atas, ia melihat dua orang pemuda yang ia duga adalah teman Hinata. Yang satu mempunyai tato merah segitiga terbalik dengan rambut cokelat berpotongan spike.

"Aku Kiba, teman Hinata. Yang itu," ia menunjuk pemuda yang memakai jaket berkerah tinggi dan memakai kacamata hitam, "Adalah Shino. Terima kasih sudah menolong Hinata."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Hinata, Shino, Ayo kita pulang. Hatake sudah menunggu kita," ajak Kiba.

Hinata menatap lurus kearah Naruto. Ia menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Matahari yang baru saja terbit menambah kesan indah dua orang ini.

"Terima kasih," bisik Hinata. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan menuju jip yang terparkir di tepi jalan, dimana kedua temannya telah menunggu.

"Hinata, Tunggu!" panggil pemuda pirang itu. Ia melepas kalung milik adiknya dulu dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Terimalah ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan kalung itu. Mata Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, kalung, lalu wajah pemuda itu lagi.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Hinata! Hatake sudah menunggu kita!" panggil Kiba. Kelihatannya ia mulai jengkel karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto."

Hinata meninggalkan Naruto terus menatap pada jip yang ditumpangi Hinata.

"Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi," gumam Naruto. Ia pun menuju ke kapal Minerva.

***Time skip***

Lodonia,

Suara ledakan memenuhi udara. Begitu pula bekas-bekas ledakan akibat beam dan rudal.

Kapal Minerva dan Phantom Pain bertemu di daerah garis pantai Negara Lodonia. Pertempuran pun tak bisa terhindarkan.

Terlihat Gundam ZGMF-X56S Impulse yang dipiloti oleh Naruto bertempur dengan salah satu Gundam dari kubu Phantom pain, ZGMF-X88S Gaia. Gundam yang mampu bertransformasi adalah salah satu dari 3 Gundam yang dicuri dari pihak Plant. Disisi lain, Gaara yang merupakan rekan Naruto di Minerva melawan Gundam ZGMF-X31S Abyss sekaligus Gundam ZGMF-X24S Chaos memakai Gundam ZGMF-X23S Savior.

Kapal induk Minerva pun saling serang dengan kapal induk Phantom Pain. Puluhan rudal dan beam telah ditembakkan, namun sama-sama menghantam pelindung dari kedua kapal mutakhir itu.

Pertempuran semakin memanas dan tak terkendali. Namun Gaara, yang memiliki banyak pengalaman berhasil memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menghunjamkan pedang lasernya ke punggung Abyss, membuat Gundam yang sangat lincah di air itu meledak menjadi kepingan-kepingan.

Tiba-tiba, dari kapal Phantom Pain terpancar sinar merah, pertanda untuk mundur. Chaos pun mundur. Tapi tidak bagi Gaia. Melihat temannya terbunuh, ia semakin menggila. Serangannya semakin beringas, membuat Naruto kewalahan.

Impulse terlihat hanya bisa bertahan dan menghindari serangan ganas dari Gaia. Pedang laser yang beradu menyebabkan bunga api terpercik.

Naruto terdesak, beam yg barusan hampir saja mengenainya. Tak ada jalan lain lagi. Mata biru itu terpejam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memperlihatkan sepasang mata merah. Naruto dalam mode Seed!

Impulse yang semula terdesak balik mendesak. Dengan sangat cepat ia terbang mendekati Gaia dan memotong tangan kiri Gundam yang didominasi warna hitam itu dan mendorongnya hingga terhempas ke tanah dengan keras.

Saat Impulse akan menembakkan beam miliknya, entah mengapa Naruto tak bisa menekan pelatuknya. Firasat yang sangat buruk melanda dirinya.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang dari pesawat Radio. Itu suara kapten kapal Minerva, Tsunade Senju. "Bawa ia sebagai tawanan!" perintahnya.

Naruto pun mematuhinya dan membawa Gundam yang kelihatannya telah kehabisan energi ke hangar Minerva. Dia disana telah ditunggu oleh para awak Minerva yang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino cemas pada Naruto yang baru saja turun dari kokpitnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Aku hanya lelah," katanya sambil menuju Gaia Gundam yang sedang dibuka secara manual dari luar. Banyak orang disekelilingnya.

Mata pilot Impulse Gundam itu menatap horor pada wajah yang ada di dalam kokpit Gundam curian tersebut. Rambut Indigo itu, wajah polos itu, hanya gadis itu yang memilikinya. Hanya gadis itu, Hinata.

Melihat gadis itu pingsan membuat pikiran pemuda itu tertuju pada satu hal. Keselamatan gadis itu!

Ia bergegas menggendong gadis itt bridal style dan membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan. Beberapa orang memanggil namanya dan menatapnya bingung, namun tak ia hiraukan.

"Shizune! Tolong dia, kumohon!" pintanya. Sang dokter itu pun bergegas menyiapkan tempat tidur.

"Rebahkan ia disini!" perintah wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu. Ia bergegas membaringkan gadis yang masih pingsan itu sedangkan Shizune mengambil peralatannya.

"Lebih baik kau menunggu di luar, Naruto," pinta sang dokter, Shizune.

"Ta..."

"Keluar," potong wanita itu. Naruto akhirnya menurut. Menatap wajah Hinata dan akhirnya keluar.

**-XXX-**

Shizune keluar dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak, membuat perasaan Naruto tidak bertambah baik.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto. Shizune menggeleng lemah.

"Kita harus bicara," kata wanita itu sambil menuju kantornya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya cemas setelah duduk dikursi di depan meja kerja Shizune.

"Keadaan tubuhnya tidak ada luka yang terlalu serius," Naruto menarik napas lega. "Tapi," napas pemuda itu tertahan. "Mentalnya yang bermasalah."

"Mental?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, mental. Ini disebabkan fungsi saraf yang agak terganggu akibat pengaruh sesuatu. Hal ini mirip dengan kecanduan obat. Kalau tidak diberikan secara berkala akan membuat pemakainya menderita," jelasnya. Mata wanita itu menatap wajah cemas didepannya. Mengapa pemuda itu begitu peduli pada orang yang jelas-jelas merupakan musuhnya.

"Jadi?" tanya pemuda itu, seakan meminta jawaban yang terbaik. Ia percaya dokter muda itu akan memberikan jalan terbaik dalam masalah ini.

"Tak ada jalan lain, kita harus memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan. Sesuatu yang hanya ada dalam kapal Phantom Pain. Tapi untuk sementara, ia masih stabil."

**-XXX-**

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, namun pemuda pirang itu masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur gadis indigo itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis itu. Ia tak mengira bahwa pilot Gaia adalah Hinata. Dan ia hampir saja membunuhnya!

Naruto tersentak, tangan yang digenggamnya sedikit bergerak. Ditatapnya wajah pucat gadis itu, matanya perlahan-lahan membuka. Mata lavender tanpa pupil itu menatap wajah Naruto, ekspresinya terlihat bingung.

"Hinata," panggil pemuda itu lembut. Naruto tersenyum, namun langsung hilang saat gadis itu menanyakan satu hal.

"Kau Siapa?"

**-XXX-**

"Kelihatannya para pilot gundam pihak Phantom Pain tak hanya dipengaruhi sarafnya dengan sesuatu, tapi juga dihilangkan ingatannya. Menjadikan mereka mesin pembunuh yang kemampuan menyamai para kordinator."

Penjelasan Shizune membuat tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Kemarahan melanda dirinya. Sekejam itukah? Hanya untuk menggapai kekuatan, mereka tega mengubah gadis polos itu menjadi mesin perang tanpa perasaan.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" bisiknya lemah. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu, Naruto."

Dari hari-kehari keadaan Hinata semakin memburuk. Wajahnya semakin pucat, makanan yang disajikan tak sedikitpun tersentuh. Hanya infus yang mampu memberikan tambahan tenaga. Itupun kadang tercabut akibat Hinata yang berontak.

Seminggu berlalu. Naruto hanya mampu menemani Hinata di ruang kesehatan tanpa bisa membantu banyak. Itupun hanya diwaktu luangnya.

Hari ini Hinata mungkin mencapai puncaknya, ia memberontak sekuat tenaga dan menjerit sekeras mungkin. Para petugas kesehatan tampak kewalahan. Naruto, melihat gadis yang mempunyai tempat khusus dihatinya itu sangat menderita, akhirnya memeluknya. Berharap bisa mengurangi penderitaan gadis itu, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Gerakan Hinata perlahan-lahan melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti.

'Pelukan ini,' batin Hinata. Pelukan ini perlahan-lahan membuka pintu ingatan yang lama terkunci. Pelukan ini mengingatkannya pada satu kejadian yang amat berkesan dihatinya. Pelukan seseorang saat menyelamatkan dirinya dari kematian.

"Na-Naruto," bisiknya lemah namun mampu membuat pemuda yang memeluknya itu tersentak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi, Hinata," pintanya.

Hinata menggenggam kalung yang ada dibalik gaun rumah sakit yang ia pakai, kalung pemberian Naruto.

"Naruto," ucapnya lebih keras. Naruto refleks memeluknya lagi. Hinata melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto dan merebahkan kepalanya didada Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata?" Naruto agak terkejut dengan perbuatan Hinata ini. Melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto mengangkat kepala Hinata dengan memegang dagunya.

"Shizune!" panggil Naruto panik. Mata Hinata terpejam. Wajahnya menyiratkan ia sedang sangat kesakitan. Shizune datang tergesa-gesa dan langsung memeriksa Hinata.

**-XXX-**

"Ia telah sampai pada batasnya. Kalau tidak, ini bisa berbahaya."

Perkataan Shizune didalam kantornya tadilah yang membuat Naruto menghadap kapten kapal Minerva, Tsunade.

"Aku meminta izin mengembalikan tahanan kita, Hinata ke kelompok Phantom Pain."

Permintaan ini mengejutkan para awak yang sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat.

Tsunade hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Terserah padamu. Lagipula kau yang menahannya."

Lagi-lagi semua orang terkejut. Keputusan kapten ini di luar perkiraan mereka. Tsunade hanya tersenyum mendapati dirinya ditatap dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Baiklah, semua sudah selesai. Kembali ke pos masing-masing."

Menuruti perintah kapten, semua orang keluar. Kecuali satu orang.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan ini Tsunade?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau tidak bisa melihat mata anak itu?" orang itu menggeleng. "Mata itu menyiratkan keperdulian, perhatian, dan cinta. Walaupun kularang, ia pasti akan melakukannya. Kekuatan cinta memang hebat, Jiraiya."

**-XXX-**

"Ino, apa yang kaulakukan? Jangan menghalangi jalanku."

"Tidak! Sebelum kau menjelaskan semua padaku. Mengapa kau begitu perduli padanya?"

Naruto yang menggendong Hinata sepanjang lorong di hadang oleh Ino.

"Aku perduli padanya karena... Karena aku mencintainya Ino. Tolong, jangan halangi jalanku. Setiap detik yang kusiakan hanya akan menambah berat penderitaannya."

Ino mulai menangis, "Mengapa kau begitu perduli padanya? Pada ia yang baru saja kau kenal? Bagaimana denganku? Dengan perasa..."

Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dipotong oleh Naruto. "Aku tahu Ino, aku tahu. Aku perduli padanya karena ia sama denganku. Kesepian, tanpa keluarga. Maafkan aku."

Naruto melewatinya dan bergegas membawa Hinata yang di bawah pengaruh obat bius ke dalam kokpit Impulse.

**-XXX-**

"Kepada kapal induk Phantom Pain, Aku Naruto Namikaze, pilot Impulse ingin bernegosiasi dengan pemimpin kalian. Tentang pilot Gaia, Hinata."

Naruto yang berhasil melacak keberadaan Phantom Pain langsung berkomunikasi dengan awak kapal tersebut.

Tak lama terdengar balasan. "Aku Kakashi Hatake, kapten kapal ini. Aku akan menemui di pantai dekat sini, 2 km kearah utara. Tunggulah disana.

**-XXX-**

Kapal hitam itu mendarat disamping Impulse. Tak lama keluar dari kokpit kapal tersebut seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan sebelah wajahnya tertutup topeng.

"Kau Hatake?" tanyanya dengan nada waspada.

"Ya, dan sekarang, apa yang ingin kau negosiasikan?"

"Aku akan melepaskan Hinata, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hatake dengan nada bosan. Firasat yang tidak enak melanda perasaan Naruto.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan melibatkan Hinata dalam pertempuran. Berjanjilah padaku."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sekarang serahkan Hinata padaku."

Naruto menyerahkan Hinata yang ada dalam gendongannya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Naruto," gumam gadis itu, masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk melindungimu, sesuai janjiku."

Naruto mengusap pelan rambut Indigo itu. Hingga akhirnya ia berbalik menuju Impulse.

Hatake mendudukkan Hinata ke kursi belakang kokpit kapal tersebut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum licik.

**-Sebulan Kemudian-**

Kota Berlin menjadi lautan api akibat serangan dadakan dari Phantom Pain dengan Gundam tipe barunya, GFAS-X1 Destroy. Gundam berukuran tidak normal itu menembakkan beam yang juga berukuran raksasa itu ke segala arah.

Minerva datang tidak lama kemudian. Gaara, memakai Savior langsung berhadapan dengan Chaos. Sedangkan Naruto langsung masuk ke mode Seed untuk menghadapi Gundam baru itu. Namun tetap saja, ia mulai terdesak. Ia hanya bisa melakukan manuver-manuver untuk menghindari kejaran rudai pencari yang terus menerus dikeluarkan Destroy. Lagipula beam milik Impulse tak mampu menembus pelindung milik Destroy.

Destroy membuka seluruh katup senjata miliknya dan menembakkan ratusan rudal secara serempak. Impulse tak punya waktu untuk menghindar. Namun...

Semua rudal itu meledak disapu beam yang berasal dari atas. Disana, dengan senjata ditangan, gundam legenda, ZGMF-X10A Freedom! Gundam itu melesat mendekati Destroy. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia menusukkan pedang lasernya pada pusat pelindung gundam raksasa itu, membuat perisai itu hancur. Tak menunggu lama, sang pilot Freedom, Sasuke langsung menyerang. Dengan pedangnya ia menyabet seluruh peluncur rudal. Naruto hanya bisa melihat pertempuran itu.

"Dia Hinata," terdengar suara dari radio milik Naruto.

'Suara ini,' batin pemuda pirang itu. "Hatake! Apa maksudmu?"

"Pilot gundam itu adalah Hinata. Apa kau akan diam saja?"

"Kau mengingkari janjimu! Brengsek!"

Dengan tenaga pendorong yang tersisa ia menghantamkan gundamnya pada Freedom.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

"Biarkan aku bicara dengan pilot gundam itu, kumohon."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan kalian."

Naruto mengarahkan gundamnya ke dekat Destroy.

"Hinata," panggilnya lembut. "Kau mendengarku?"

Hinata seolah familiar dengan suara ini tertegun. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Naruto, kau tidak ingat? Aku orang yang menolongmu ketika kau hampir tenggelam. Kau ingat? Aku juga yang memberimu kalung sebagai tanda kita pernah bertemu."

Hinata menggenggam erat kalung itu dari luar baju pilotnya. Memori yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya membuat ia bingung dan akhirnya menjerit. Tanpa sengaja ia menekan tombol penembak beam.

Melihat energi yang terkumpul, membuat Sasuke sadar. Ia akan menembakkan beam raksasanya. Refleks ia melesat, menusukkan pedang lasernya tepat dipusat energi yang terkumpul. Destroy pun roboh.

"Tidak!" jerit Naruto. Ia menurunkan Impulse ke daerah kokpit Destroy. Kokpit itu terbuka, terlihat Hinata yang pingsan dengan pakaian berlumuran darah.

Ia melepaskan sabuk pada pinggang gadis itu dan membopongnya ke dalam kokpitnya. Membawa Hinata menjauh dari pertempuran.

Didekat sebuah danau ia mendaratkan gundamnya. Ia membawa Hinata ke dermaga kecil yang ada disana. Suara pertempuran masih terdengar dikejauhan.

Ia membasahi wajah polos itu dengan air danau yang dingin. Menunggu hingga gadis itu membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Na-Naruto?" katanya lemah.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku..." Naruto tidak dapat meneruskan perkataannya. Ia menggigt bibir bawahnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air mata itu tidak jatuh.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Untuk apa kau minta maaf, kau tidak salah."

"Aku tak mampu melindungimu!" ia berteriak. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dan cairan bening itupun jatuh.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya. Dengan perlahan ia menyapu aliran yang turun dipipi Naruto. "Ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin memang harus seperti ini. Uhuk," Hinata batuk, darah menyembur dari mulutnya.

"Hinata!" seru pemuda itu panik.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya."

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu Hinata. Kau mampu bertahan."

Hinata melepaskan kalung pemberian Naruto, menarik tangannya dan menggenggam bersama kalung itu. "Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal."

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. "Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata." dan akhirnya mencium lembut kening Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata menutup matanya, genggaman tangannya pun melemah. Ia telah pergi, dipelukan pemuda yang ia cintai.

Naruto, melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan menurunkan tubuh tanpa nyawa itu kepermukaan danau. Membiarkannya perlahan-lahan tenggelam. Salju terlihat mulai turun, mengantarkan kepergiannya.

"Aku takkan mengatakan selamat tinggal. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Hinata. Itulah yang kukatakan."

Ia memasang kalung yang telah dikembalikan Hinata. Dan berbalik menuju Impulse. Menuju pertempuran.

**-F I N-**

***Dengerin lagu Shinkai ni Kodoku by Houku Kuwashima. Ooh, so sad***

**Aduh, hampir terlambat ikutan nih. Gara-gara sindrom malas dan banyak tugas. Tapi Alhamdulillah bisa selesai walaupun mepet waktu. Gomen ne.**

**Aku rasa Feelnya kurang dapat deh. Ceritanya ancur, penulis amatir, kurang tragedi daripada cerita aslinya.**

**Aku ngambil ide ini dari anime Gundam seed Destiny.**

**Naruto : Shinn**

**Hinata : Stellar**

**Ino : Lunamaria**

**Gaara : Athran**

**Sasuke : Kira**

**Pilot Chaos dan Abyss : Shino dan Kiba.**

**maunya sih ada Sakura sebagai Lacus, tapi ga bisa nampilin. Ada NaruIno nyempil? Ga masalah kan, gue fans berat pairing ini. Lagipula sesuai cerita, Lunamaria suka ama Shinn**

**Awalnya mau bikin NaruHina versi Titanic, tapi ga bisa dibikin cepat.**

**Tidak ada paksaan untuk mereview. Gue bukan pengemis review, jadi klo ga suka jangan review. Gue ga terima flame dalam bentuk apapun!**


End file.
